Shopping for clothes in physical stores can be an arduous task and, due to travelling and parking, can be very time consuming. With the advent of online shopping, consumers may purchase clothing, while staying home, via a computer or any electronic device connected to the Internet. Additionally, purchasing clothes online can be different in comparison to purchasing clothes in a store. One difference is the lack of a physical dressing room to see if and how an article of clothing fits the particular consumer. Since different consumers can have different dimensions, seeing how an article of clothing fits, by use of a dressing room, can be a very important aspect of a successful and satisfying shopping experience. To support the plurality of garments available and the large numbers of customers who might buy them, a high-fidelity simulation system is required, with the requisite parallel computing capabilities to handle the workload in a scalable, time-efficient, and cost-efficient manner.
The systems and methods described in the present disclosure attempt to provide solutions to the problems presented above.